cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
Patch Notes/2008-08-05
__TOC__ =8.5.08 Version 17.20080723.3T= COMBINED NOTES Bases * Coalition Base Storage change – To correct an issue with access rights, it is no longer possible to store salvage or enhancements within storage bins of an allied base in a Coalition. Chat * Fixed an issue where a player would not receive tells or see team chat messages as they were zoning. Invention * Stupefy: Chance for Knockback: This recipe’s description should now be consistent with the enhancement’s description, describing both as being knockback not knockdown. * Gaussian's Synchronized Fire-Control: Chance for Build Up should now properly be a Unique enhancement. * Location targeted powers slotted with Pacing of the Turtle, Dark Watcher’s Despair or Induced Coma enhancement sets chance for -recharge will no longer affect the caster. * Fixed several typos in IO Set enhancement descriptions which stated “this enhancement my be”, which should have been “this enhancement may be.” * Set bonuses that state they increase “Movement Speed” will now boost the base movement of the character instead of enhancing movement speed boosting powers. Powers * Fire Control / Cinders - This power was allowing for range enhancements even though it’s a PBAoE power, this has been corrected. Cinders can no longer be slotted for range enhancements. * Updated info description of Minotaurs. * The Omega Device is no longer targetable by players * Plant Control/Entangle: This power will now correctly knock flying targets out of the air only if they are close to the ground. * Plant Control/Roots: This power will now correctly knock flying targets out of the air only if they are close to the ground. * The Warburg Nuke Chemical Burn power now correctly states that it reduces the target’s defense and not accuracy in its long help. * Adjusted the animation for Energy Transfer. Tasks * Ouroboros missions will now issue a gold star and the proper badge upon completion Badges and Accolades * Changed the name of the badge granted from Flashback challenges by buffing enemies from Valorous to Fearless. * Demonic Aura and Eye of the Magus: These powers had their short help changed. They previously stated these powers had a self debuff, however this was incorrect. The erroneous data in the short help was removed. Compatibility * Resolved issue of certain geometry displaying black textures with Nvidia GeForce 8+ series video cards. Gameplay * Fixed rare crash when rapidly transferring salvage to Base Storage. * Fixed rare crash when chatting in a Supergroup channel. CITY of HEROES Powers Blasters * Blasters / Psychic Blast / Psionic Dart - This power’s long help should now accurately state that this power deals moderate damage. * Blasters / Psychic Blast / Mental Blast - This power’s long help should now accurately state that this power deals high damage. * Blasters Secondary Powers now give the correct Defiance Bonus. Honest. Defenders * Cold Domination/Heat Loss: The endurance recovery buff portion of this power was granting ten times greater recovery than was intended. This has been corrected. Scrappers * Martial Arts/Dragon’s Tail: Corrected the critical hit portion of this power so that it is equal to the power’s normal damage. Peacebringers * All Peacebringer attacks that have a -def component will now show the debuff defense effects. * Luminous Blast/Radiant Strike: This power’s long help stated it dealt high damage, this was corrected to state that it deals Superior damage. Warshades * Warshades / Umbral Aura / Eclipse: Use of inspirations of damage buffs will no longer increase the resistance granted by this power. CITY of VILLAINS Powers Arachnos Soldiers * Bane Spider Armor Upgrade should no longer have brief “double application” of the Health bonus applied. This means you won’t have your Max health fluctuating any longer. * Wide Area Webgrenade: This power should now have target and caster hit messages. Brutes * Super Reflexes/Evasion: The brute version of this power will no longer have its defense affected by attacker’s level. * Brute Invulneraiblity/Invincibility: This power was generating substantially more threat than was intended. It has been brought down to generate a similar amount of threat as generated by a tanker. Masterminds * Masterminds / Ninjas / Call Genin - Removed Quiver FX from Mastermind Genin pets when upgraded. * Improved damage of Mastermind Genin Shuriken powers. They now recharge more slowly, and take slightly more endurance, as well. * Mastermind Ninja Jounin should work as they did with I12 Launch -- all changes to their AI since have been reverted out. * The Ouroboros Portal will now have a description in its info if selected by a Mastermind. * Robotics/Pulse Rifle Blast: This power can no longer be slotted with knockback enhancements as it doesn’t have a knockback component. * Mastermind Soldier Medics now lose their Brawl attack when their Tier 1 upgrade is applied. This makes them less likely to rush forward into combat. * Mastermind Soldier Medics no longer throw their frag grenades. Instead, they are launched from their submachinegun. * Mastermind Necromancy Liches Torrent power should now only do Knockdown, unless slotted with Knockback Enhancements or otherwise buffed. Tasks * The Find and Assist Barracuda mission in the Temple of Waters Strike Force will fail if you let Barracuda get defeated. * Dr. Vimes will now appear in the “Kidnap Dr. Franklin Vimes” Mission. * The contact Darrin Wade now sells enhancements Category:Patch notes